The present invention relates generally to LSI (large scale integration) modules, and more specifically to the power feed system of LSI modules.
With prior art LSI modules as typically shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,970, all source/ground currents are conducted by way of power and ground pins which are arranged on a substrate together with signal pins, all the pin connectors being adapted for connection to an external printed circuit board. However, to achieve high packing density, difficulty arises in embedding many layered power distribution patterns in the printed circuit board due to the increasing thickness to throughhole diameter ratio. Another disadvantage is that the path length of source/ground currents between the printed circuit board and the LSI chips is long and therefore a substantial voltage drop occurs.